


Safe Haven

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [28]
Category: General Hospital, In a Heartbeat
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het, Strong Language, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is eighteen and is emancipated; she is there for her boyfriend Jamie, loving him and trying to help him when his father abuses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: General Hospital/In A Heartbeat  
Title: Safe Haven  
Characters: Sam McCall and Jamie Waite  
Pairing: Sam/Jamie  
Rating/Warnings: R. Abuse, Crossover, Het, Strong Language.  
Summary: Sam is eighteen and is emancipated; she is there for her boyfriend Jamie, loving him and trying to help him when his father abuses him.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend, Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own General Hospital, In A Heartbeat, Sam or Jamie. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 545 words without title and ending.

 

Word used: Searching

Drabble # 28: *Safe Haven*

Even though Sam knew what to expect, she couldn’t stop the gasp that left her lips at the sight of Jamie’s black eye, busted lip and broken arm. It was a miracle that Jamie was standing, much less that he had walked to her apartment from three miles away. 

“Come on, I’ll help you to the couch,” Sam said as she led her boyfriend inside her apartment, then closed and locked the door before she led him to the couch. 

When Jamie was seated, Sam tried to calm down. She needed to be calm for him as she found out what his father had done this time. However, thoughts of Jonathan Waite beating his son filled her mind and Sam knew she wouldn’t remain calm for long.

“It’s not as bad as it looks, Sam.” Jamie said and when he tried to smile, Sam cringed because she knew her boyfriend was hurting and that he was trying to hide it. He always tried to hide or downplay his pain so she wouldn’t worry.

The eighteen year old raised her eyes and met her boyfriend’s. “Don’t try that shit with me, Jamie. We both know that your father’s an asshole and that he did this to you. I don’t understand why you won’t let me tell someone, or call the cops.”

Jamie met his girlfriend’s eyes head-on and then said, “Sam, I don’t need the cops butting into my life. Sure, my home life sucks, but what you don’t get is that as long as you’re in my life, then I can handle the rest. You’ve given me what I’ve been searching for my whole life. You’ve given me friendship, love and a safe haven, which is more than I can say for anyone else. I love you, Sam, and I know that you love me, otherwise you wouldn’t take care of me or try to help me get away from my father.”

Sam nodded and then said, “I just want you to be okay. I don’t like seeing you hurting like this. I just want to keep you here for the rest of your life, or at least until you turn eighteen so that Jonathan can’t hurt you anymore.”

Jamie nodded at his girlfriend’s words and slipped his unhurt arm around Sam’s waist. “I know, Sam, and I love how much you love and care about me, but it’s only one more year. Next year I’m gonna graduate. It’s a year earlier than originally planned, but I’ve gotten my grades up at school, so I’ll only have to deal with my dad a little longer.”

Sam wanted to say something else, anything else that would convince her boyfriend to report his father, but she knew it would never happen. Jamie knew what he wanted and he wouldn’t let anyone else tell him what he should do, Sam included.

So Sam would do the only thing she could. She would be there for Jamie when he needed her. She would love him and continue to make him feel safe in her home until he could feel safe in his life. _One more year,_ she thought. _One more year of dealing with Jonathan; just one more year that hadn’t even begun but already felt like a lifetime._

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
